paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timeline of the story mode of Papers, Please spans across 31 playable days with 20 different endings. The story is mostly scripted and many of the events and encounters are triggered regardless of the player's earlier actions. Endings, however, are determined by daily decisions and interactions made by the player. Transcript at the new game *''Congratulations.'' *''The October labor lottery is complete.'' *''Your name was pulled.'' *''For immediate placement, report to the Ministry Of Admission at Grestin Border Checkpoint .'' *''An apartment will be provided for you and your family in East Grestin. Expect a Class-8 dwelling.'' *''Glory to Arstotzka.'' Structure of a Day Each day consists of four stages, all of which can contain scripted elements. #Each day opens with a view of the front page of The Truth of Arstotzka. Some of the headlines change according to the player's earlier actions. #After viewing the headlines, the player ("the inspector") walks into his/her booth, reviews new orders, and prepares for the day's work. Scripted events in this stage consist of visits by different government authorities. # is where the magic happens.]]The next stage begins when the inspector calls in the first entrant. This starts the in-game clock which runs from 6am to 6pm. During this time, the inspector inspects entrants' documents and uses a sparse array of tools to determine whether the papers are in order. Some of the encounters are scripted and always happen at the same point the same way (e.g. Messof Anegovych is always the third entrant on day 12, has the same portrait and says the same things), some of them are partially randomized (e.g. names of Antegrian husband and wife), but most of the encounters are not story-related and contain randomly generated entrants with randomly generated documents. #When time runs out or a scripted event cuts a day short, the final stage of the day begins. This is where the inspector allocates credits. Scripted events in this phase can include family events and visits from strangers. Main Events This list contains the main events of the each day. Refer to separate articles on each day for the list of all scripted events and their order. Day 1 *Inpector's first day at the checkpoint. Day 2 *A man in line jumps across the border and throws a grenade at the guard. The man is killed by a guard, who is then killed by the grenade blast. Day 3 *Jorji Costava shows up for the first time. face.]] Day 4 *Impor token can be unlocked. *First of many chances to unlock the Obristan token. Day 5 *Vince Lestrade shows up at the border. *Antegria token can be unlocked. Day 6 *The inspector finds out about human trafficking at the border. *A Kolechian terrorist suicide bombs the checkpoint, killing three guards. Day 7 *A search scanner is installed to fight smuggling and immediately yields results. Day 8 *The first encounter with EZIC and one of their messengers. .]] Day 9 *Calensk makes a deal with the inspector. The more people they detain, the more money the two will make. *The inspector assists a secret agent from the Ministry of Information. Day 10 *An M.O.A. director performs an inspection at the border. Day 11 *First of the two scheduled EZIC agents arrives at the checkpoint. *A strange man brings 1000 credits at the end of the day. Day 12 *M. Vonel shows up at the beginning of the day, indicating that the Arstotzkan government is aware of EZIC *Task needed to unlock Arstotzka token begins. *A strange man brings 2000 credits at the end of the day if the inspector denied the gift earlier. Day 13 *Stricter document requirements are instituted to prevent smugglers and suicide bombers from entering. Day 14 *If the inspector accepted EZIC's gift on day 11/12, their neighbors will notice and report it to the government, who will then strip the player of all savings they currently had. *The second one of the two scheduled EZIC agents arrives at the checkpoint. Day 15 *An entrant drops a bomb onto the inspector's desk. Day 16 *Arstotzka token can be unlocked if all prerequisites have been met. *A terrorist attack cuts the day short. Day 17 *Sergiu is stationed at the checkpoint. *EZIC is concerned about the people behind the attack on day 16 and sends an agent to investigate. Day 18 *The amount of bureaucracy at the border reaches to a new level as the inspector is required to provide a reason for every denial. Day 19 *Inspector's son's birthday. of the Working Class.]] *Entry from Impor is blocked after Imporian trade embargo. Day 20 *Second inspection by the M.O.A. director. *EZIC wants the inspector to poison their enemy. Day 21 *The series of events leading to the Republian token start here. *Inspector's sister gets arrested and the inspector gets the option to take care of her daughter for 40 credits. Day 22 *The inspector meets two acquaintances from earlier Day 23 *A man in red appears in the queue. EZIC wants him dead. *Republian token can be unlocked if the correct choices were made on day 21. Day 24 *Artotzka starts to confiscate passports from some of their own citizens. Day 25 *Kolechian token can be unlocked. *Shae Piersovska shows up at the border. Day 26 *Sergiu's long-lost love arrives. *A coordinated terrorist attack cuts the day short. Day 27 *A Kolechian diplomat is called to Arstotzka to discuss the attack on day 26. EZIC has other plans for him. Day 28 *Sergiu is transferred to another post. *Artotzka expands confiscation of passports. All Arstotzkans are prevented from travelling. Day 29 *Option to escape from Arstotzka permanently is presented to the inspector and his family. Day 30 *United Federation token can be unlocked. Day 31 *EZIC attacks the border. Day 32 *Information Audit occurs Note: Day 32 is not playable but some game ending events do occur on this day __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Gameplay